mapperdoniansfandomcom-20200216-history
Disturbedfan1100
Disturbedfan1100 is another mapper in YouTube. He is inspired by a mapper named MapAnimator. You can find his videos from https://www.youtube.com/user/disturbedfan1100. He is shortly referred as DF. Life Disturbedfan1100 has always liked thinking "What if..." scenarios about some historical events. He is also very diplomatic person and because of these two things, he enjoys playing games like Europa Universalis 3, Civilization V, Victoria 2. Disturbedfan1100 was born in Finland and still lives there, although travelling to other countries like Germany, France, Belgium, Canada, United States, Japan and Great Britain, has been one of the many things in his mind. Disturbedfan was being very absent in YouTube at early-mid 2014 as he wass going through the last year in school until the working life started calling. Another reason was because of his family. Disturbedfans absence was mostly just because of his family which was going through very rough times and he had to help his family to get through these hard times. Disturbedfan got more free time after some months as the harder times move on although another personal problem begins to take a larger role in his life. He graduated from school in summer 2014 and is thinking about getting YouTube partnership. Personality DF is quite serious towards people he doesn't know since he doesn't trust people too much and doesn't want to have small talks or "useless" talks with people he doesn't know. He usually doesn't try to pick fights with people unless he has clear evidence to support his claims since he doesn't like useless fights which are usually just "he said-she said" fights where neither side provides evidence. To more familiar people, DF is more relaxed, polite and actually jokes with them. But he has hard time getting "friends" since DF himself hates people and socialising to some extents. The start of the series The idea of starting his own series about fictional future of Europe began after watching many times MervueMeringue's videos and other mappers like MapAnimator and 99batran. The inspiration wasn't still there until a conversation between disturbedfan1100 and his good friend took place. This small, hilarious conversation gave the inspiration for starting his own version of how Europe might, in some fictional universe, turn out. The series took off with a rather fast start but didn't gain very large audience. After few videos and asking if he could use some other mappers official nations in his own series, the audience grew somewhat. Series went on fairly well even though on some occasions, inspiration didn't really strike. In the first season, he decided to create his own official nation known as Sacred Mafrian Empire. Also that great empires descendant, Sacrania, is one of the nations that he has created. First season was rather a surprise as it did gain far more audience than expected. After a good break that lasted for the christmas and new years, the second season took off. Second season went quite well, even though the promise of using Asian and African maps didn't happen. The reason for this was that there were no ideas for these parts of the world. Season 3 started after a nice summer vacation and relaxing with brand new map, which includes most of North America. Season 3 was unofficially called Alternative History of North Atlantic or Future of North Atlantic as it starts around 100 BCE and it should go around 2500's. He has planned around 20-30 episodes to be in this season as the series moves on very slowly. Season 3 has had a fairly good beginning, getting around 400 views in the first month per video. Disturbedfan was greatly amazed on how his channel had over 100 000 views as he thought it would be around 30 000. Wiki Wars As the Wiki Wars happened between mappers, Disturbedfan wasn't paying any attention, being very inactive in the Wiki. Trying to catch up to the situation confused him more and Disturbedfan has decided that he will stay neutral and possibly try to calm the situation down if it is asked or necessary. Fight between 99batran and Ethan has wondered Disturbedfan the most. As it seems this fight is over a very small thing: Conserning the changing other peoples/each others pages and Ethan getting admin status because of batrans inactivity. Disturbedfan has his own standing in this matter but will not tell it because of his (mostly) neutral standing. After seeing what the Wiki Wars did to the community, Disturbedfan decided to propose an idea. An idea of a council that would be very much like United Nations of the real world. The idea was accepted into a vote and the idea is now in the voting process. Optimistic with the council idea, Disturbedfan hopes that it would create an era of peace that would last a thousand years. Disturbedfan's idea of the Council fell apart as MrOwnerandPwner was the only one who truly seemed to support Disturbedfan and both seemed to have the same ideas. Later on, Disturbedfan moved to the Mapping Wiki when MrOwnerandPwner created it as a safe haven from ArceusFan and the roleplaying of TheFutureOfEuropes wiki. He also stopped paying attention when people were fighting, taking a stance similar to Switzerland. He tried to get a peace when Conquest of ArceusFan was raging on and on. The peace deal didn't get much attention and after Second Super War Peace Accords was created, he hesitated on signing the treaty. He finally signed the treaty and is once again, taking a neutral stance in this ever changing wiki of The Future of Europes. Since December of 2013 he has been taking a break from mapping because of the holidays (Finnish independence day, christmas and new year). He has also allied himself with MrOwnerandPwner. Relations If you're not listed, I'm completely neutral towards you, meaning relation of 0. Maximum relations with me is 200. 99batran Nice vids (+20) Likes ponies (-10) Doesn't seem to like peace in wiki? (-50?) Current relations: 10 (or -40?) Ethan Was aggressive (-10) Peaceful (+10) Is nice to everyone (+50) Cheated atleast once in a poll (-30) Current relations: 20 MapAnimator One of the best mappers (+75) Inactive (-20) My biggest inspiration in mapping (+15) Current relations: 70 MrOwnerandPwner Very nice (+20) Welcomes everyone (+10) Allies (+50) One of the best mappers (+75) My "arch nemesis" in subs (+25) Friends (+20) Doesn't upload videos too often (-10) Current relations: 190 Zukasratavarius Likes anime (+20) We don't really know each other (0) Current relations: 20 Goldenrebel25 Nice (+25) Leader of GMA (+10) Friendly with everyone (+10) Uses FoEBalls in thumbnails (+35) Friends (+20) Current relations: 100 Zephyrus Mapping Friends (+20) Made LOTV (+50) Current relations: 70 Drexmapper Yup, don't know him well either (0) Cheated atleast once in a poll (-30) Current relations: -30 Mapper Freaker He's from Finland! (+80) Don't know anything else... (0) Current relations: 80 Multi Mappers Leader of GMA (+10) Nice (+25) Friends (+20) Liked the flag I made for Urfa (+10) Took Gazientatia and made it into his official nation (+5) Current relations: 70 Demod2 Nice to everyone (+20) One of the neutrals, yay! (+10) Don't know anything else (0) Current relations: 30 MrAmericanMapper Likes polite debates (+20) Likes same kind of discussions as me (+10) Don't know anything else (0) Current relations: 30 Notes *Sacrania (shorter name of Sacred Mafrian Empire) is his own Official Country along side with Visignia. *He tries to get everyone to compromise and work together. *He created the basic idea of the Council for the mappers. *He's very neutral but will almost every time sympathize with someone. Likes and Hates Likes *Anime *Japanese language *Warm days *Disturbed (Who knew!) *Politics *History Hates *Russians in Finnish stores *Gypsies begging for money *Too happy people *Religious people (who try to conver people) *Useless wars Quotes and thoughts ''"It was once said that once humans would face a common threat, humanity would unite and fight against that threat as one. That is pure optimism. Humanity will never be one as long as there is more than one human that can think for themselves." ''- Disturbedfan1100's thoughts about humanity's inability to work together in the end. ''"Life is just like a puzzle. We try to get all the pieces together and get the complete picture done. But sometimes the pieces don't match, that is when the person meets something they don't know or understand. Something that the person didn't expect. Do you give up on the puzzle and break it? Do you give up and walk away with the puzzle still not done? Or do you try to figure out why the piece doesn't match? That is the question that will determine you as a person." ''- Disturbedfan1100's thoughts about human life and decisions that humans make. ''"Optimism is only a delusion that humans use as a way to comfort themselves. Optimism makes humans blind to the reality and cruelness of the world. The opposite of optimism is negativity. Negativity is an illusion too. It blinds the eyes from seeing the good in world. It kills humans just like optimism. Both ways deceive the eyes from facts that were so visible to the other side." ''- Disturbedfan1100's thoughts about negativity and positivity. Political Ideology So as you can see, Disturbedfan seems to be very libertarian and leftist. Although DF doesn't really see how this affects anything, he doesn't really care about it that much. DF tends to be very socialist, democratic and on some (rare) occasions very nationalist about political things. He believes that alot of nations should have the same sort of public system as Canada and Nordic countries have (free healthcare, free education for everyone, free school lunchs, government providing some money to the students and unemployed people, etc) and he wants to bring down the class division but not destroy it completely. He doesn't want to support big companies like people currently do, but he does support big companies to some extent. He does support some right views but mostly his support lies with the left. He also supports authoritarianism to a certain extent where one party rules with the support of the people but the party can be thrown out of the office if the people so demand (or on some occasions a foreign nation or any political being like that). He usually mixes both all sides' views and creates solutions that way so every side's opinion has been noted in the decision. On some occasions he does completely ignore one side if their opinion is too harsh